1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a karaoke apparatus with a personal data reading function in which personal data of a customer are read so as to facilitate selection of music pieces and settings for the customer in a karaoke parlor or the like.
2. Related art
A karaoke music piece is generally selected in the following procedure in a typical karaoke parlor. (1) A customer searches a book of contents showing a list of karsoke music pieces for a music piece which the customer wants to sing. (2) A music-piece code (5 to 7 digits) of the music piece is input by using a remote controller. (3) Immediately before or during the performance of the music piece, the customer changes the key and/or the tempo in accordance with the customer's preference.
An described above, the operational procedure required for singing one karaoke music piece is complicated and troublesome. For a person who often sings karaoke music pieces, most of music pieces which the person often sings are substantially the same in terms of the above described procedural steps numbered (2) and (3). In many cases, the key settings and the tempo settings for the music pieces are previously determined in accordance with the person's preference. Nevertheless, a burdensome repetition of the same operation is always required for singing the same music piece. Such troublesome operations causes the service for a so-called regular customers to degrade.